


Nightmare

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried. Something is happening with the demons but he doesn't know what. He's trying to prepare as best he can but his constant nightmares are making him tense. Unfortunately, it's reader who bears the brunt of his frustrations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my favourite thing I've written so far so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This work is un-beta'd! If you see any errors, I have no problem with you letting me know...:)

_Dean wrestled against his restraints, the ropes burning his skin as the fronds rubbed at the sensitive areas of his wrists. Another scream reached his ears and wrenched at his heart. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to break loose. He was getting desperate now. His heart hammered in his chest and his clothes felt damp with sweat. He kicked at the floor in frustration. A roar escaped his throat. Then suddenly, he was free. The now tattered rope lay behind him on the floor. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to the other side of the decrepit barn, silently praying he wasn’t too late. His heart caught in his throat as he saw it. A boot, just visible behind a hay stack._

_‘No,’ he mumbled, his voice breaking with each step as he inched closer, 'No, no, no.'_

_Slowly, the body came into view. He crumpled to his knees at the sight. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. It was all he could do not to howl. Instead, he reached towards the lifeless figure, pulling it into his lap. The way the bones moved under the skin didn’t feel right, reminiscent of a broken porcelain doll. He brushed the hair away from the face and looked down into unseeing eyes. The face was bruised and smeared with blood, clear only where tears had tracked down the cheeks._

_‘Y/N. I’m so sorry,’ he sobbed, pressing a kiss to your forehead._

He woke with a start, his heart still thumping and his hands clammy. He rubbed his face and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

4:58am.

Dean sighed. Despite the early hour, he knew it would be pointless to stay in bed. Even if he did manage to fall back to sleep, and that was a big if, it would doubtlessly be filled with more nightmares.

Resigning himself to his fate, Dean hauled himself from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He took his time showering, washing off the dried sweat from his skin caused by his dreams. This was one of the few places he didn’t have to think. In here, Dean allowed himself to do nothing but feel as the heat and pressure of the water softly pummelled into his skin. It was soothing.

After he was clean, dry and dressed, Dean set about straightening up his room. He took great pride in keeping his room tidy. His few personal items were arranged neatly on the desk and bedside table and his bed sheets were pulled tight and expertly tucked in.

Morning rituals completed, Dean was starting to feel back to normal. Or as normal as it gets for a Winchester, anyway! It was now 6:13am. Feeling a heck of a lot more settled than when he’d first woken up, Dean headed out of his room and towards the kitchen. It was time for coffee, pancakes and a whole day packed full of research.


	2. Chapter 2

You shuffled into the kitchen, still yawning and rubbing your eyes. The intoxicating smell of fresh, hot coffee began to permeate the sleepy fog of your mind and you settled into your usual seat at the table with a full mug. Dean sat opposite you, halfway through his own mug. His nose was already stuck in a heavy looking file from the bunker's records.

You were decidedly not a morning person. Sam and Dean had learnt the hard way when you’d first moved in. A few choice jokes about the start of the zombie apocalypse had resulted in stream of colourful expletives and a death glare that could rival, well, death! Since then, Dean had always made sure there was fresh coffee waiting for you in the pot and they’d both been careful not to talk to you until after you’d finished your first cup.

‘So, what new and exciting things have we got planned today, then?’ you asked, feeling a lot more alert now that there was caffeine running through your veins.

Of course, you knew exactly what today would be. Research, research and more research. There was something big brewing but neither Winchester knew what. Crowley had sent them a cryptic yet threatening message. A warning. They needed to be on guard but since then, silence. Barely any activity at all. Not even a basic, low level demonic possession. It had both Sam and Dean riled up and on edge. You knew you should trust them and their instincts, and you did. They’d had plenty of experience dealing with Crowley and his minions after all, whereas you’d never even seen the guy. But honestly? A week full of nothing but research and worrying was getting you down. You had always been a restless type and what was worse, you could see the awful toll it was taking on the boys. Especially Dean.

He looked up and from the expression on his face, he was clearly not in a joking mood. He didn’t look like he’d slept well. Frown lines were evident on his forehead and he had shadows under his eyes.

‘You ok?’

‘You need to work on the exorcism ritual. You’re still not getting the pronunciation right. Get Sam to go through it with you,’ he said firmly then went straight back to reading.

You gave a small nod and after a couple of minutes in silence, you pushed back your chair. You put your now empty cup in the sink and started to leave the room.

‘Oh, and you should probably work on your combat skills. You’re still a bit sloppy and you’re not fast enough.’

Feeling a little dejected you left to find Sam, hoping he’d be in a better mood.

-

The rest of your morning went well. You’d enjoyed yourself with Sam. He was always patient with you, knowing you could be a little slow to learn. He knew it wasn’t because you weren’t capable but because you were scared so he was careful to make sure you felt comfortable and safe whenever you sparred. Sam had the idea to get you to chant the exorcism as you’d trained. He said it would stop you from overthinking each move you made, make you less predictable and get your muscle memory working. The whole thing had ended up being a lot more fun than you’d imagined it could be.

Now though, you were both back in the library. Dean had tucked himself in a far corner, away from the two of you. He was steadily making his way through boxes of old records the Men of Letters had made. Anything he could find on exceptional or out of the ordinary demon cases. You’d never had him down as the studious type but he was giving Sam a run for his money at the moment.

Over the top of your book, you watched as Dean stalked out of the room. He was probably going to get more beer. For a guy so set on reading, his choice of refreshment seemed a little inconducive.

The minute his form was out of view you scurried over to Sam.

‘I don’t think I can handle another day of this, Sam!’ you whined. You snapped your book shut and hit it against your forehead in exasperation, making Sam’s lips quirk up in a smile.

‘I’m so fed up of reading this stuff. The words are all just blurs to me now and I’m pretty sure that my proverbial memory is full!’

You leant with your back against the bookshelf Sam was browsing and looked up at him.

‘How do you guys do this? I didn’t realise being a hunter could be so intense!’ you huffed. ‘And what is up with Dean?! He’s so serious! It’s actually kind of scary! All he does is scowl and read,’ you added in a hushed tone, wary in case Dean could still hear you.

Sam gave a low chuckle and squeezed your shoulder in a comforting gesture.

‘Trust me. I know better than anyone how hard he can to work with but it’s only because he’s worried. It’s all trademark pre-hunt Dean-stuff. You’ll get used to it,’

‘But I don’t wanna get used to it! I want the old Dean back!’ you pouted.

‘I know,’ he gave you a small smile and pulled you into a side hug.

Heavy footsteps alerted you that Dean was on his way back. In a panic, you drew yourself out from under Sam’s arm and slipped into the chair nearest you. Sam huffed a laugh at the expression on your face, while you desperately tried to look engrossed in the text you were supposed to be reading. Dean ignored you both and resumed his prior position, hunched over the same stack of files he’d been scouring all morning.

After a couple of minutes, you risked a look, scanning your eyes about the room. You caught Sam watching you and at the sight of his amused expression, you threw him a dirty look. He shook his head and started towards a bookshelf on the other side of the room, pausing only to flip your book the right way up with a smirk, as he passed by.

By the time 2:00pm rolled around, you were fed up. You’d been in the library since just after 11:00am and you’re brain was officially fried. You needed some fresh air. You announced to the room that you were going for a walk and promptly left the bunker after retrieving your iPod from your room.

The wind put a slight chill in the air but it was nothing if not refreshing. You took a couple of big breaths through your nose, deep into your lungs and felt almost instantly better as you started to walk. You felt a pleasant burn in your muscles as they stretched and moved after being cramped up in a chair for so long. It was as you were listening to your 80s playlist that you had an idea of how to lighten the mood in the bunker. You just wanted to take the boys’ minds off of demons for a little while…


	3. Chapter 3

The lights in the library dimmed causing the two brothers to look up from the books they were studying. Dean's hand instantly reached to his boot from where he pulled out a small knife. They both slowly stood, eyes scanning the room. The opening bars of a song started to play and they exchanged confused looks.

You slid into view 'Risky Business' style. Sam visibly relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. Dean on the other hand just groaned and sat back down, rolling his eyes.

_'Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade'_

You mimed along with the song as you danced towards the table and climbed onto it. You shimmied and danced as theatrically as you could in an effort to make the boys laugh.

Sam sat back in his chair watching you. He smiled and shook his head.

'Really? Whitney Houston?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

You stuck out your tongue and turned towards Dean, getting down on your knees. He was trying to ignore you and focus on the book in front of him, and to be fair he was doing a pretty good job of it until you slapped a hand down on the page causing him to look up.

_'Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me!'_

You sang along, pressing one hand to your chest and the other reaching out to him. He gave you a typical Dean eye roll, pursed his lips and folded his arms. You knew it wouldn't take much more teasing before he started to get really irritated.

You hopped off the table and pulled Sam up to dance with you instead. He seemed reluctant and he opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak, you put a finger to his lips and sang along with the next line:

_'I need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last'_

You moved to stand behind him and put your hands on his hips, forcing them to move to the music. He let out a laugh and you noticed Dean look up again. You caught his eye and winked at him. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly but then he sighed and looked straight back down at the book.

Before you could worry too much about Dean's behaviour, Sam grabbed one of your hands and pulled you round to face him. He put his other hand on your lower back and started to dance with you, the two of you giggling as you whirled across the room together.

As the song came to an end, Sam dipped you backwards and you noticed Dean was no longer sat at the table.

“Dean?'

Sam looked up from you to see the room was empty, the smile slid from his face, replaced with a look of concern.

“I didn’t see him leave,” he replied pulling you back up to standing.

“Fuck,” you muttered under your breath. “I’ll go,” you said to Sam. “”It’s probably my fault anyway!”

You untangled yourself from Sam’s arms and headed out the door. You stopped in the corridor listening for any sounds that might indicate where Dean had gone. The echo of gunfire told you he was in the shooting range.

-

Dean didn’t look up when you entered the range. You waited for him to finish his current round whilst meandering slowly forward. You didn’t want to distract or irritate him, at least not when he had a loaded gun in his hand. He was about to start reloading the gun when you spoke.

‘Uh, Dean?’                              

He stopped his movements but didn’t look up.

‘Dean? Are you ok?’ you asked him.

‘Can we not do this now?’ he asked, his voice tired and threaded with tension.

‘Oh, ok. I just… wanted to say sorry... for whatever,’ you mumbled, ‘I guess I’ll see you later then.’

You started to turn away.

‘No! No, you know what?’ Dean exploded, his face flushed with anger, ‘You don’t get to do that!’

You froze, eyes wide staring at him.

‘You don’t get to mess around like there’s nothing to worry about and then try and push your guilt on me sweetheart. But what? Because you’re the girl, I gotta feel sorry for you? I gotta feel bad because you’re upset? No. I’m doing what I do to protect you. To protect all of us. I’m working my ass off and you dance around without a freaking care in the world. Well, you know what, screw you! You wanna keep slacking off? Fine, but someone’s gonna get hurt. And it’s gonna be on you, Y/N. Not me.’

You gawped at him for a moment, unsure what to say but before you could form anything even mildly coherent, Dean turned straight back to reloading his gun. Your skin itched with sensation. Desperate to get out of the range, you span on your heel and didn’t stop moving until you were back in your own room. Sitting your bed, your eyes flooded with tears. All you’d wanted to do was cheer the boys up. They’d been working so hard lately. Your plan had backfired.

A tap at the door pulled you from your thoughts and you rushed to dry your eyes using the hem of your shirt.

‘Y/N?’ It was Sam. ‘You ok? I heard shouting.’

‘Come in,’ you called, your voice still thick from crying.

He entered the room and upon seeing your face, was quickly at your side, arms wrapped tightly around you. You squeezed him back, glad that at least one brother still liked you.

‘He hates me, Sam. Dean hates me.’ You said, muffled against his shirt. Sam broke away from you, wanting to see your face as you spoke.

‘What? Dean doesn’t hate you. He loves you, Y/N.'

Your heart started to flutter at his choice of words. 

'We both do.’

Or not. You dampened down your feelings and brought your mind back to the subject at hand.

‘You didn’t hear him.’ you shook your head. ‘He thinks I don’t care about the demons. He said that if someone gets hurt, it’ll be my fault.’

‘That’s because he’s scared and he can’t handle it. We don’t know what we’re up against at the moment. The quieter it gets out there, the more wound up he gets in here. Dean likes action. He’s all shoot first, ask questions later but right now? All we’ve got is questions and he hates it. But that does _not_ mean he hates you. I promise you, ok?’

You chewed your lip looking into Sam’s wide eyes. He looked so sincere. You took a breath and gave a small nod.

‘Ok. Just give it an hour or so and he’ll have calmed down. Why don’t you try talking to him then?’

‘Yeah, ok. Thanks, Sam.’ You gave him a small smile which he returned. Then, after a reassuring pat on your leg, he headed out.

Alone again in your room, you resolved to make a change. The last thing you wanted was for Dean to think you weren’t taking this seriously or pulling your weight. You needed to knuckle down and well, there’s no time like the present! You hopped up to check your face in the mirror above your vanity cabinet. You shrugged. Eh, you’d do. Your eyes were still a little red but at least they weren’t puffy.

Following in Sam’s footsteps, you headed out of the room, your laptop in hand, and made your way back towards the library. Only this time, you were going to study.

Sam looked up as you entered, greeting you with a genuine smile. You smiled back and sat yourself at one of the tables. You opened the laptop and started opening up the webpages of all the major newspapers. It seemed like a good place to start, though you knew both Sam and Dean had probably already trawled most of them this morning.

Twenty minutes in and you were already getting distracted by gossipy headlines. Apparently some TV star had been caught shirtless on the beach in Rio. He was pretty good looking too. He looked too much like Sam for you to be really interested though. Dean was definitely more your type...

‘Damn it! Focus, Y/N!’ you mentally scolded yourself.

Opening Google, you decided to try a different search. You typed in ‘black eyes’, ‘electrical storms’ and ‘newspaper’ into the search box, hoping it would bring up some stories from local papers across the country. Local news stories had to have fewer distractions, right?


	4. Chapter 4

The shaking sensation at your shoulder roused you from your dreams. You opened your eyes and looked blearily up at Sam.

‘Rise and shine sleepyhead,’ he teased.

An incoherent grunt was all you could muster as you tried to make sense of what was going on.

‘It’s time to eat, we’re having burgers!’ his eyes flashed with delight and your own stomach rumbled at the thought of Dean’s homemade bacon double cheeseburgers. They were so unbelievably tasty that even health freak Sam couldn’t resist them. He left you to wake up properly, making his way out to the kitchen.

You looked at your surroundings then. You were still in the library and your laptop had gone into sleep mode. Shit! Realisation hit; you were supposed to be checking out the local news stories. Oh God, but the stuff that made their headlines was just so damn boring! It was no wonder you’d fallen asleep. There were only so many stories you could read about president shaped vegetables! You just hoped you hadn’t been snoring. And just maybe, Dean hadn’t noticed? You could really do without him going off on you again, especially seeing as this time you were actually trying to help.

You rubbed your face and stretched out your back before sheepishly slouching into the kitchen to join Sam and Dean at the table. Dean pointedly avoided looking in your direction but Sam pulled your chair out for you, encouraging you to sit at your usual spot. Despite the tension rolling off Dean, it was impossible not to be happy when you saw the delicious creation on the plate in front of you, your mouth already watering from the sight alone.

There was an unspoken mutual agreement not to discuss any demon related business during dinner after a hot-tempered and frustration-filled meal at the beginning of the week, however the set of Dean’s shoulders made it clear that he wasn’t exactly keen to talk about anything else either.

Sam made a couple of half-hearted attempts but seeing as all you guys had done for days was research and train it was hard to think of a topic of discussion that would last more than a sentence or two. Dean stayed resolutely silent throughout. You were halfway through your meal when you tried again.

‘This food is amazing Dean. I think you’ve outdone yourself!’

Sam nodded enthusiastically, his mouth full.

‘I didn’t do anything different,’ Dean snapped, effectively putting that conversation to bed.

You fiddled with the fries on your plate but after nibbling on a few more, you’d had enough. You appetite had dissipated completely. You cleared your plate, the scraping of cutlery against the china echoing horribly in the silence, and then left the room mumbling a small thanks to Dean for the food and patting Sam’s shoulder as you passed.

The second you were out, you heard the hushed rumble of cross words being exchanged between the brothers but you didn’t have the energy to care. It had been a long old day.

-

You tossed and turned in your sheets. You’d gone straight to bed, light switched off. You weren’t in the mood for another chat with Sam. He meant well but you were fed up of hearing that Dean was only behaving this way because he cared. It really didn’t feel that way. You had no idea how Sam had put up with him all these years but you supposed it was different for them, they were family after all. For the first time since you’d joined them at the bunker, you felt like an outsider, like you didn’t belong.

You sighed as you turned over again, kicking the sheets off to free your feet. It was no good. You couldn’t sleep. You fought with yourself for a couple of minutes before deciding, that no, this isn’t working. You needed to get out of the room. You’d heard both boys head to their rooms not long after you’d come to bed so you assumed it would be safe to go and get a glass of water. Or maybe something stronger?

You silently padded down the bunker hall and into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Dean slumped in one of the dining chairs. You hadn’t even heard him leave his room. He was slow to react to your presence, letting you know that he too had thought about drinking, he’d just gotten there a lot quicker, obviously! Judging by the tumbler in his hand, he’d moved on from beer and was now onto the Bourbon. Not a good sign.

‘Hey,’ you offered.

No response. You raised your eyebrows and went straight to the cupboard to get a glass. Seeing the state of Dean, you decided water was probably the best bet.

You had your back to him and were filling your glass at the sink when you heard him let out a low laugh.

‘You have no freaking idea,’ he mumbled, ‘you’re a nightmare.’

You paused, gritting your teeth. Taking a deep breath, you put the glass on the side and gripped the sideboard to stop your hands from shaking. You weren’t going to rise to it. He laughed again and you turned ready to confront him but the room was empty. He’d gone. The bastard had left the freaking room!

Now you were really mad. The whole day had been stressful, tense and boring. You’d been barked at. You’d been criticized. You’d been shouted at. And now he had the cheek to walk away from you? Hell no! You stalked out of the room after him, following through the library and into the hall.

‘Hey!’ you called, not caring that Sam was probably sleeping.

But Dean didn’t stop; he went straight into his room. He started to shut the door but you were too quick and your hand was on the jamb before he had the chance. He stepped back as you pushed the door open and moved into his room. It was infuriating but he didn’t even look surprised. He sauntered over to his bed and put his feet up, arms behind his head. He couldn’t look more nonchalant if he tried.

‘What the hell is your problem?’ you asked, trying hard to keep your tone even.

He pulled a face but didn’t answer you.

‘Well?’ you pressed. ‘Come on, why don’t you have out with it? Or was that little outburst this morning all you’ve got?’

He shifted, sitting up and swinging his legs back over the bed to land on the floor.

‘Ok. You wanna know?’ he asked, mockingly, ‘It’s you, Y/N. You’re my freaking problem.’

His answer was no surprise but the scathing tone still hurt.

‘You waltz around without a care in the world. Like there’s nothing going on. Like this all just some big joke. I mean come on man, you know what’s out there! Better than anyone, we know what’s out there. We’re hunters for Christ’s sake. It’s our job. I’m glad you can relax and go for walks in the freaking countryside and google pictures of celebrities. I’m so pleased you can take naps and dance and laugh and joke with Sam but I can’t. I can’t relax. I can’t just take time off, ok?’

He was standing now and although you weren’t scared of him exactly, you couldn’t help edging back towards the door.

‘The quieter things are the more worried I get. Something is coming, and I can’t risk not being prepared. If there is anything I can do now to make sure that we make it through the next storm, then I’m doing it. If there’s anything I can do now to make sure that you stay safe, then I’m freaking doing it!’

‘I get that Dean, but you’re burning yourself out. And I can take care of myself you know!’ you piped up a little defensively.

‘No, you don’t get it. You _clearly_ don’t get it. Jeez, look, my whole life the people I care most about get taken from me. They get hurt,’ his voice had softened a little. ‘I can’t have the same thing happen to you.’

For some reason you started to feel exposed under the intensity of Dean’s gaze. A weird atmosphere had fallen upon the room.

'But maybe that's it, you just don't care about us,' he added bitterly. You were sure he'd only said it because he'd sensed the change in the room but you didn't care. You ignored the little voice in your head telling you to stay calm.

'Who the hell do you think you are?! You self-loathing dick!' you exploded.

His mouth fell open in shock. He'd never seen you this angry before.

'How dare you comment on the way I live my life, the way I cope with the shit that goes on around us! You are so far from perfect. You're the most self-destructive person I have ever met. Any opportunity to throw yourself under the bus and you take it.'

'I-'

You held up a hand warning him not to interrupt. You were nowhere near finished.

'You never talk about how you're feeling yet time and time again you have seen where that gets you, the trouble it causes. But no, you'd much rather shut us out. Me and Sam are going through this with you. This isn't a one man battle, Dean. But by all means continue to treat us like shit and drink yourself into a coma instead.'

You paused for breath. Dean licked his bottom lip as he watched you, his eyes wide, listening to every word and for once, it actually seemed to be going in.

'You refuse to see that the people nearest to you care about you. That _I_ care about you. That despite all of your crap, I would do anything for you. That I would _give_ anything for you. You make me hate myself for how pathetic I am when it comes to you. I practically worship the ground you walk on for Christ's sake!'

You dropped to sit on his desk chair and sighed.

'From the moment I met you, I knew that you'd be trouble for me. I always told myself I wouldn't be that girl, Dean.'

You were looking at your hands now so you didn't notice Dean get up from the bed and move towards you.

‘You’re so set on being the hero, on saving everyone else. You won’t let anyone save you.’

You lifted your head but your vision was obscured as he cupped your face and captured your lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s lips were on yours, moving together perfectly. You could taste the faint notes of Bourbon on his breath. Your mind, wiped blank the moment Dean made contact, raced to catch up.

Anger. Hurt. Dean. Drink. Lips. Lust. Shouting. No!

You pushed him off, feeling a pang of guilt at the expression of hurt confusion gracing his features.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t...’ you muttered, leaving the room.

Your head was in a spin. You felt like you were suffocating. Is this what you wanted? Yes. No. Well, yes! But this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be! Gasping for air, you clambered up the stairs and out of the bunker. Without really thinking, you picked a direction and started to march. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t see the shadow cross your path and you didn’t hear the whoosh as you were approached with speed from behind.

-

It took Dean a few seconds to realise what had happened. He had kissed you. He thought that was what you wanted. He’d made a serious effort to hide his feelings for you but hearing you speak to him the way you had, he’d thought you felt the same… Maybe he’d gotten the wrong end of the stick. Maybe that wasn’t what you meant at all.

He heard the sound of the bunker door and made to follow you.

‘Dean? Is everything ok? Where’s Y/N?’ Sam was in the hall too. He’d obviously heard the shouting and the consequent door slam.

‘Uh, yeah. It’s fine. I’ll go after her,’ he said distractedly patting Sam on the shoulder as he passed.

Outside in the cool, night air, Dean looked for any sign that would indicate where you’d gone. He was peering down at the ground looking for tracks in the gravel when his world went black.

-

Pain. All you knew was pain. You didn’t want to scream. You didn’t want to give this demon the satisfaction but she had ways of getting what she wanted.

-

Dean opened his eyes and as he looked about at his surroundings, his gut lurched.

'Oh no.'

Panic flooded his veins.

'No, not this. Please, no,'

An evil cackling filled his ears.

'Oh Deany boy, it's just like your dreams, right?' the voice taunted.

He forced his mind to focus. This was real. This wasn’t in his head, which meant one thing. This time he had a weapon.

He shifted his hips backwards, hoping to reach the knife in his back pocket. His fingers felt the hard top of the handle and he felt a burst of euphoria. He surged on, inching it slowly out of the pocket, gradually increasing his grip on the weapon. He had just pulled it loose from his pocket when a bloodcurdling scream filled the barn and the blade slipped from his momentarily loosened fingers. His let out a groan of anguish and scrabbled desperately to feel for the blade with his fingertips. He managed to grip it once again, holding it tighter than ever as he maneuvered the knife, pressing the blade to the ropes and started to cut away at his bonds.

Another scream echoed out and his chest tightened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this scared, this desperate. Finally, the rope fell loose and he was able to get away. He ran across the barn, in the direction from where he'd heard your cries. The all too familiar feeling of dread flooding through him. He'd spent too many sleepless nights reliving this moment and he was terrified of how prophetic his nightmares had been, of what he would find when he came to that final hay bale.

He saw your boot and his stomach dropped. Rounding the bale, there you were unmoving on the floor. Tears stung at his eyes but as he neared you he noticed your chest rising and falling. You weren't dead.

'Y/N! Y/N, it's ok. I'm here. Just hold on, baby,'

He bent to scoop you into his arms when your eyes flew open. Only they weren't your eyes; they were black. Dean was caught off guard. Before he could run, he was thrown with force against the back wall of the barn.

You pulled yourself to standing and laughed maniacally as you approached his struggling figure.

'Just hold on, baby,' the demon taunted in your voice. 'I'd never pegged you down as pathetic, Deano. A little sentimental, yes. But really, that was something new. I mean, you should have seen your face.'

Demon!Y/N started to move towards him. You tried to scream inside your own head but you were powerless inside your body. You could feel the demon’s train of thought and it terrified you. She wanted to kill him and she wanted you to watch.

The demon let out another hateful laugh.

'Oh, Y/N's really trying to fight in here,' the demon sneered, tapping against your head. Pain flitted across Dean's face at hearing your name being spat so vilely from your own mouth.

'She'd do anything not to hurt you, Dean. Shall we let her in on our little secret?'

Dean writhed against the force that pinned him, his breathing laboured and his face filled with fury.

'Deany boy here has got a little soft spot for you, you know, Y/N. He's in love,' Demon!Y/N sang, maliciously, 'Every night, he's been having little nightmares. This exact nightmare in fact. He gets to listen to you scream in agony while he's all tied up and every night, by the time he breaks free, your gone. Dead as a dodo. Only this time, we’re shaking it up a bit. This time, Dean's gonna die. He gets to sacrifice himself, just like he wished he could every night he found your cold and broken body in his dreams,' you felt an evil grin twist your features.

'You wanna know the best part though? This is just a taste of things to come. It's all gonna be changing topside. Removing the Winchesters is just the start of phase one,' she stage whispered.

The Demon reached down into your boot for your knife.

'How ironic. A demon gets to kill a Winchester using the infamous demon blade!' the demon drawled twisting it in her fingers.

You were so close to Dean that you were almost touching now. Sickeningly, she leant in and licked a stripe up the side of Dean's face before the knife wielding arm was yanked upwards. Pure fire raged inside you and as your arm came swooping down, you felt a burst of strength. To the demon’s surprise, you managed to regain control for a vital second, and you plummeted the knife into your own hand, pinning it against the wall. The demon wailed with agony and Dean fell out of the hold. He stumbled to regain his balance but before he could process what his next move should be, Sam crashed into the barn.

 

**_‘Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ **

**_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_ **

**_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ **

 

**_Ergo, draco maledicte._ **

**_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_ **

**_te rogamus, audi nos.’_ **

 

Your insides tightened and you felt as though they were being pulled through a vacuum as black smoke began to pour from your mouth to the floor, and down into the depths of hell. The second you were empty of the demon, you took a gulping breath. Your nerves caught fire as you regained sensation and control of your body. White hot pain shot through you, radiating from your hand, still pinned to the barn by the knife. Dean caught you just as your legs began to give out. Your head rolled back onto his shoulder. You were out.


	6. Chapter 6

You hobbled out of the hospital with your tightly bandaged hand close to your chest and Dean’s arm wrapped around your shoulders. He carried a paper bag full of prescription pain medication ready to get you through your recovery. You’re body was bruised and tired but you were alive. 

Sam was leaning on against the driver’s side door of the Impala as you approached him in the parking lot.

‘Hey, how you doing?’ he asked with a broad grin while opening the rear passenger door for you.

‘Pretty good actually, though that might just be the pills they gave me!’ you said with a smile and a shrug. You allowed Dean to push you down into the backseat.

‘Yeah, luckily she managed to miss anything important when she stabbed herself in the hand!’ Dean continued wryly once he and Sam had joined you in the car; Sam in the driver’s seat and Dean next to you in the back. His arm once again wrapped around you, snaking around your waist and pulling you close to him. You marvelled for a second at how oddly comfortable and normal it felt to be in Dean’s arms but Sam’s voice pulled you out of your head.

‘So, that’s your first real hunter’s injury, huh?’

‘I know, right? It’s gonna leave a cool scar at least,’ you grinned.

Dean caught Sam’s eye in the rear view mirror.

‘She’s, uh, had quite a few of those pills,’ he explained. ‘Apparently she’s scared of needles and they needed to do something to calm her down!’

You drove in silence for a bit, the only sounds the low rumble of the engine and the low hum of the stereo. Dean found your good hand and held it in his, rubbing small circles into your palm with his thumb. Your lips quirked up and you closed your eyes, resting your head against his chest.

‘You did really well back there, you know,’ his voice came soft in your ear making you look up. Sam didn’t turn around but from the twitch he gave of his head, you could tell he was listening too. ‘I mean it. I was proud of you. Taking control like that when you were being possessed was really brave. I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you lately. I shouldn’t have shouted at you before. You didn’t deserve that.’

You exchanged a glance with Sam in the rear view mirror. 

‘You said to me earlier that I always try to be the hero. Well tonight, you and Sam saved me. So thank you.’

You didn’t say anything in reply, just squeezed Dean's hand. Then, without thinking, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his; they were warm and soft, just as you remembered. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for now. He rested his forehead against yours once you’d pulled apart, and held your gaze in his.

‘Huh! That’s new!’ Sam interjected, breaking the moment and you snorted with laughter.

‘Shut up, Sam!’ Dean barked, cuffing the back of his head playfully, ‘Just drive the damn car!’

‘And I don’t know what you find so funny,’ he continued, turning to you now, ‘I’m taking you to get an anti-possession tattoo as soon as freaking possible! Ain’t no girlfriend of mine getting possessed again.’

You stopped laughing pretty abruptly at the thought of more needles but you couldn’t stop the smile that rose to your face at being called his Dean’s girlfriend. Although to be fair, both Dean and Sam were sporting matching grins.

Back at the bunker, Sam quickly made his excuses and escaped to his room.

‘So,’ you said, suddenly feeling nervous. You’d been fine the whole journey home in the confines and the forced closeness of the car. Now though, here in the large, empty space of the bunker, and with the dizzying side effects of the medication wearing off, awkwardness seemed to settle in.

‘So,’ he echoed, eyebrows raised.

‘What happens now?’ you asked. Your good arm flapped out to the side, gesturing at nothing and everything.

He smirked as he moved towards you. The cocky glint in his eye that was so typically Dean, easing your nerves but raising butterflies in a whole other way.

‘Now, I take you to my room and finally get to have you in my bed,’ he said wolfishly, ‘No funny business though, not while you’re injured at least,’ he added before you could comment, seemingly reading your mind that _that_ might be moving it a bit too fast. It had only been a few hours since you’d each discovered how the other felt, in a rather unconventional way albeit!

He had reached you now, his hands on your hips and pulling you into his. He kissed you again but this one was different. There was a heat to it that hadn’t been there before and it made you buzz with anticipation. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip and a barely audible moan escaped your throat.

‘I can’t wait for this to heal,’ you murmured, twitching your injured arm. The idea of taking it slow completely driven from your mind by the way his thumbs were pressing gently into the front of your hips. You begrudgingly admitted to yourself that maybe having a stupidly painful, bum hand was a blessing in disguise in that sense. You had no choice but to wait.

He dropped his head to your shoulder.

‘I have an idea of what the first thing will be,’ he said as he planted a kiss at the edge of your jaw.

‘Oh, yeah?’

‘Mmm,’ he moaned as he continued to kiss down your neck, ‘You’re getting that tattoo!’

You felt him grin against your skin.

You groaned, hating how petulant you sounded.

‘Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make sure you get plenty rewarded when it’s over.’

He pulled away from you then and you looked in his eyes. There was a hunger there that did nothing for the fire in your lower stomach.

‘You are going to be so much trouble,’ you breathed.

‘You have no idea,’ he replied, smiling against your lips as he pulled you back in for another lust-filled kiss.

The demon threat still loomed large. You suspected that for a change, the demon wasn't lying when she's said that tonight was only the start of things to come. But for now, you allowed only thoughts of Dean to fill your mind, and you his. As he led you to his room, you had a feeling that being stuck in the bunker for a few more weeks wouldn't be quite so boring this time around...

 


End file.
